


#JugendVonHeute

by pizzaa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Homophobia, Islamphobia, Misogynie, Multi, Rassismus, Xenophobia
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzaa/pseuds/pizzaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Stück über Eltern, Kinder und das Vorübergehen der Zeit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#JugendVonHeute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wsswatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsswatson/gifts).
  * A translation of [#kidsthesedays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119459) by [wsswatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsswatson/pseuds/wsswatson). 



> Die Charaktere MUTTER, VATER, TOCHTER, SOHN etc. sind nicht dieselben in den verschiedenen Szenen - sie werden durch andere Schauspieler ersetzt, sobald eine neue Szene beginnt.
> 
> Die Bühne befindet sich auf einem sich drehenden Kreis, der durch eine Wand mit Tür in zwei Hälften geteilt ist. Der Kreis dreht sich zwischen den Szenen. Kurz vor jeder Szene, sollte der Kreis anfangen sich zu drehen, damit der letzte Satz jeder Szene zur nächsten führt. Das Jahr in dem jede Szene spielt wird an die Wand projiziert, außer in der letzten (1965-2015) Szene.
> 
> Hintergrundcharaktere wie Barpersonal oder Vorübergehende können in die Szenen mit aufgenommen werden, werden aber nicht benötigt.
> 
> Die Unterbrechungen in der „1977-Szene“ bedeuten Pausen, in denen die Person am anderen Ende des Telefons antwortet.
> 
> Der Slang der in der „1969-Szene“ benutzt wurde, ist Polari, ein Dialekt der unter männlichen Sexarbeitern im 19. Jahrhundert aufkam und im 20. Jahrhundert von schwulen und bisexuellen Männern aufgegriffen wurde, durch den sie miteinander kommunizieren konnten, ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen belauscht zu werden.
> 
> Die Sätze die der Vater vorliest bedeuten "Bist du alleine, um das Telefon zu benutzen oder ist dein alter Mann in der Nähe?" "Immer noch keine Ahnung, dass du schwul bist?" "Im Pub am Donnerstag?" "Ich habe genug Geld, um uns mindestens einen Monat zu halten." Die Übersetzung kann visuell dargestellt werden.

**2015**

_Ein Restaurant. VATER und SOHN sitzen sich an einem Tisch gegenüber._

**VATER** : -und er will Studiengebühren abschaffen, ich dachte das würde dir gefallen.

 **SOHN** : _Natürlich_ würde es das, aber nicht wenn es von jemanden kommt, der so sexistisch, homophob, rassistisch-

 **VATER** : Oh, komm schon, er ist nicht rassistisch.

 **SOHN** : Bitte sag mir das das ist ein Scherz ist.

 **VATER** : Was, du denkst er ist rassistisch weil er gegen Immigration ist? Es ist ein kleines Land, es gibt nur Platz für so viele Menschen. Und du redest doch ständig darüber, dass du keinen Job finden kannst. Das ist der Grund dafür, all die Menschen, die hier her kommen und die Arbeitsplätze wegnehmen von Leuten wie dir, die hier aufgewachsen sind und-

 **SOHN** : Was ist mit dem britischen Empire? Wieso ist das anders?

 **VATER** : Nun, das war vor Jahren. Es ist nicht fair, dass all diese jungen Leute arbeitslos sein sollen wegen etwas, das geschah bevor sie geboren wurden, und außerdem diese Leute sind gar nicht alt genug um sich zu erinnern was geschah, sie sind-

 **SOHN** : Sie müssen aber mit den Folgen dessen leben! Und wusstest du, dass Ken Chapman den Islam mit Krebs verglichen hat?

 **VATER** : Nun, beide bringen Leute um, richtig?

 **SOHN** : Du kannst das nicht ernst meinen.

 **VATER** : Und wie ich das meine, es gab 9/11. Das war Al-Qaida? Und jetzt der IS-

 **SOHN** : Und was ist mit dem IRA, dem KKK oder den Nazis?

 **VATER** : Nein, aber generell gesprochen-

 **SOHN** : Genau, Generalisieren. Das ist es was Rassismus ausmacht, Generalisieren von Moslems oder Schwarzen oder-

 **VATER** : Früher warst du nicht so besessen davon politisch korrekt zu sein. Weißt du woher das kommt, von all der Zeit, die du im Internet verbringst-

 

**2013**

_Ein Schlafzimmer. TOCHTER sitzt auf einem Bett. MUTTER steht vor ihr._

**MUTTER** : -wo jeder sie sehen kann. Wie dumm kannst du eigentlich sein?

 **TOCHTER** : Es sind nur Titten, Mama. Es ist nicht so, dass Ich Fotos von meiner Vagina gepostet habe, oder?

 **MUTTER** : Das sagst du also, wenn dein Chef sie findet? „Ja, ich habe oberkörperfreie Fotos von mir selbst überall ins Internet gestellt, aber zumindest waren es keine Fotos meiner Vagina“?

 **TOCHTER** : Wie sollte er sie finden?

 **MUTTER** : Jeder kann alles im Internet finden, du weißt das-

 **TOCHTER** : Ja, wenn sie danach suchen. Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, wie hast du sie gefunden?

 **MUTTER** : Hör auf mir auszuweichen, ich versuche-

 **TOCHTER** : Ich weiche gar nichts aus, ich stelle dir eine Frage.

 **MUTTER** : Gut, Ich habe mir den Internetverlauf angeschaut, nachdem du dir meinen Laptop ausgeliehen hast. Können wir jetzt-

 **TOCHTER** : Du vertraust mir also nicht.

 **MUTTER** : Offensichtlich habe ich einen guten Grund es nicht zu tun, wenn es das ist was du-

 **TOCHTER** : Verflucht noch mal, ich bin zwanzig Jahre alt, wieso interessiert es dich was ich auf meinen Blog stelle, der nebenbei keine persönlichen Informationen hat, sodass mein Chef schon _wirklich_ suchen müsste nach-

 **MUTTER** : Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen warum du solche Fotos im Internet haben möchtest. Geht es um Aufmerksamkeit, Lob, was ist es?

 **TOCHTER** : Nichts was dich etwas angehen würde.

 **MUTTER** : Natürlich geht es mich etwas an, du bist meine Tochter. Ich dachte ich hätte dich so erzogen, dass du dich selbst respektierst-

 **TOCHTER** : Ich respektiere mich selbst, du bist es, die mich offenbar nicht respektieren kann. Es ist 2013, es sind nicht mehr die verfluchten Sechziger. Das ist es was Leute jetzt machen, sie-

 **MUTTER** : Machen sich total lächerlich? Ich verstehe einfach nicht wie man so besessen sein kann von-

 

**2011**

_Eine Küche. TOCHTER sitzt auf einem Küchentresen, Telefon in der Hand. VATER steht in der Nähe._

**VATER** : -einer Boyband, die keine Ahnung hat, dass du existierst, wenn es, du weißt schon, Kriege gibt und-

 **TOCHTER** : Du sagst also, dass ich One Direction nicht mögen darf, weil es Kriege gibt?

 **VATER** : Das meine ich nicht, ich rede über deine Prioritäten. Du sprichst nur noch von One Direction hier, One Direction dort. Und jetzt hast du all diese Internetfreunde, die genauso schlimm sind wie du. Du bist ständig an deinem Handy, du sprichst nicht mehr mit deinen alten Freunden, du sprichst nicht mehr mit mir-

 **TOCHTER** : Ich rede jetzt gerade mit dir!

 **VATER** : Für fünf Minuten und bist du wieder in deinem Zimmer um dein Leben mit One Direction zu verschwenden, was du mit Lernen oder Freunden oder-

 **TOCHTER** : Warum kümmerst du dich überhaupt so viel darum was ich mit meinem Leben mache?

 **VATER** : Weil es nicht gesund ist immer auf einen Bildschirm zu starren, dein Leben sinnlosen Dingen gewidmet-

 **TOCHTER** : „Sinnlos“, was meinst du mit „sinnlos“? Was möchtest du mich stattdessen tun sehen? Soll ich in meiner Freizeit die Straße fegen? Hattest du jemals Spaß in deinem Leben?

 **VATER** : Es gibt einem Unterschied zwischen Spaß haben und ein Leben zu führen, das sich nur um etwas dreht, das-

 **TOCHTER** : Tut es aber nicht, oder? Hätte ich sonst eine 1+ in Soziologie bekommen oder wäre von allen Unis angenommen worden, für die ich mich beworben habe-

 **VATER** : Nun, dann hast du wohl viel zu viel Freizeit, wenn du so viel davon verschwenden kannst. Ich habe es immer schon gesagt, sie geben euch in der Schule nicht genug zu tun.

 **TOCHTER** : Du gehst nicht mehr zur Schule, wie könntest du wissen ob wir genug zu tun haben?

 **VATER** : Nun, als ich in der Schule war, verschwendeten wir nicht Stunden-

 

**2005**

_Ein Wohnzimmer. MUTTER und SOHN gucken Nachrichten über die Terroranschläge am 7. Juni in London._

**MUTTER** : -mit diesen schrecklichen Videospielen.

 **SOHN** : Es hat nichts mit Videospielen zu tun, ich kann mich nur nicht über Leute aufregen, die ich nie getroffen habe.

 **MUTTER** : Und doch kannst du, wenn ich den Stecker deiner PlayStation ziehe, so tun, als würde die Welt untergehen.

 **SOHN** : Warum regst du dich darüber auf, das ich nicht weine, über das was in den Nachrichten kommt? Wäre es dir lieber ich wäre am Boden zerstört?

 **MUTTER** : Es wäre mir lieber du hättest normale emotionale Reaktionen zu-

 **SOHN** : Ich wette keiner meiner Freunde ist verärgert, ich wette du könntest all ihre Mütter anrufen und sie würden sagen-

 **MUTTER** : Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich recht, weil ihr alle abhängig von diesen Spielen seid.

 **SOHN** : Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was das überhaupt damit zu tun hat.

 **MUTTER** : Weil sie alle so gewaltsam sind! Ich höre immer wie du dich darüber freust Leute zu erschießen und Leute in die Luft zu sprengen und-

 **SOHN** : Es sind keine echten Menschen, oder? Sie sind erfunden, digitale Menschen-

 **MUTTER** : Das ist nicht was ich meine.

 **SOHN** : Was meinst du dann?

 **MUTTER** : Dass sie so gewaltsam sind und du dich daran gewöhnt hast Blut auf dem ganzen Bildschirm verspritzt zu sehen. Du bist so gewöhnt daran, so etwas als Ziel zu sehen um Spaß zu haben, dass du total desensibilisiert, total-

 **SOHN** : Wir sind keine Idioten, wir können zwischen Videospielen und richtigem Leben unterscheiden. Ich war es nicht, der die Bomben hat hochgehen lassen, verdammt noch mal.

 **MUTTER** : Das sage ich auch gar nicht. Ich sage, dass das der Grund ist, dass es dich nicht interessiert und das ist nicht gut für dich. Du bist emotional verkümmert. Diesen-

 

**2002**

_Ein Flur. MUTTER ist an einem Telefon, verzweifelt, auf und ab gehend._

**MUTTER** : -Morgen. Ich habe sie bei der Schule raus gelassen. … Nein, sie läuft alleine nach Hause, aber normalerweise ist sie um diese Uhrzeit zurück. … Um vier, halb fünf, nie so spät. … Ja, natürlich, natürlich weiß ich, dass Sie sehr beschäftigt sind, aber- Bitte, Ich möchte nur wissen, dass es ihr gut geht. Ich-

_Geräusche eines Schlüssels, er sich im Schloss dreht und eine sich öffnende Tür. TOCHTER tritt ein._

Oh, sie ist hier. … Ja, es geht ihr gut. Tut mir leid, dass ich Ihre Zeit verschwendet habe.

_MUTTER knallt das Telefon runter._

**MUTTER** : Wo zur Hölle warst du? Ich war krank vor Sorge. Hast du die Nachrichten gesehen? Alles was sie heute gezeigt haben war dieses Mädchen, diese Milly Dowler, die auf der anderen Seite des Bahnhofs verschwand, und dann wird es fünf, sechs, sieben und du bist nicht zu Hause, ich habe die ganze Zeit das Schlimmste befürchtet, ich habe dich über dreißig Mal angerufen, ich habe Nachrichten hinterlassen, dir geschrieben, ich habe gerade erst mit der Polizei gesprochen-

 **TOCHTER** : Ich war im Kino mit Kerry. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dorthin gehe!

 **MUTTER** : Wann?

 **TOCHTER** : Vor ein paar Wochen, ich-

 **MUTTER** : Und du erwartest von mir, dass ich mich daran erinnere? Als wenn ich nicht schon genug zu tun hätte, ohne mich an Dinge für Wochen zu erinnern. Warum bist du nicht an dein Handy gegangen?

 **TOCHTER** : Der Akku war alle. Es tut mir leid-

 **MUTTER** : Was habe ich dir gesagt übers Rausgehen ohne, dass du dein Handy aufgeladen hast? Ich habe dir kein Handy gekauft, damit du den Akku mit diesen dämlichen Spielen leer spielen kannst, sondern weil mit mir in Kontakt bleiben sollst. Was hättest du getan, wenn dir etwas passiert wäre und du hättest niemanden kontaktieren können?

 **TOCHTER** : Ist es aber nicht, oder?

 **MUTTER** : Dieses Mal. Gott, wie konntest-

**1999**

_Ein Arbeitszimmer. MUTTER ist an einem Schreibtisch, guckt auf einen Computer. TOCHTER steht daneben, tränenüberströmt. ___

**MUTTER** : -du so dumm sein? Du wolltest diesen Mann treffen, obwohl du nichts über ihn weißt-

 **TOCHTER** : Ich weiß viel über ihn. Ich sagte dir, er ist zwanzig, er studiert Englisch, er ist-

 **MUTTER** : Das sagt er also. Woher weißt du, dass er nicht ein fünfzigjähriger Serienmörder ist, der Mädchen wie dich in diesen, diesen Chaträumen anlockt, und sie mitnimmt in irgendeine zwielichtige Wohnung in Morden und sie zerstückelt?

 **TOCHTER** : Das ist lächerlich!

 **MUTTER** : Das ist das echte Leben! Wenn du den Computer mal für zehn Minuten ausstellen und die Nachrichten sehen würdest, vielleicht würdest du realisieren, dass wir nicht alle in deiner Fantasiewelt leben, wo alles und jeder perfekt ist.

 **TOCHTER** : Das glaube ich auch gar nicht!

 **MUTTER** : Ich kann nicht mal die Hälfte davon verstehen. Was bedeuten all diese Abkürzungen, ‘BRB’, ‘ROFL’, es ist wie der Versuch eine andere Sprache zu lesen.

 **TOCHTER** : Oh mein Gott, du klingst wie eine alte Frau.

 **MUTTER** : Nun, vielleicht bin ich das. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum du das besser findest, als einen Freund zu haben, aus der Schule oder-

 **TOCHTER** : Keiner in der Schule versteht mich, wie er es tut.

 **MUTTER** : Vielleicht würden sie, wenn du ihnen die Chance gibst dich kennen zu lernen. Die menschliche Rasse hat für tausende, millionen Jahre ohne Chaträume überlebt.

 **TOCHTER** : Na du hast ja schließlich auch so viel Ahnung. 

**MUTTER** : Was soll das denn heißen?

 **TOCHTER** : Du warst geschieden bevor du fünfundzwanzig warst.

 **MUTTER** : Besser geschieden, als in einer Wohnung zu verrotten und einem Raubtier zu gehören, das-

**1997**

_Ein Wohnzimmer. TOCHTER steht vor dem Fernseher und schaut sich den Auftritt der Spice Girls bei den BRIT Awards an, tanzend und singend._

**TOCHTER** : -do you think you are? Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show me how good you are-

_VATER tritt ein._

**VATER** : Was zur Hölle trägst du da?

 **TOCHTER** : _(dreht sich um)_ Ein Kleid?

 **VATER** : Ich weiß nicht, ob du das so nennen kannst, es verdeckt gerade mal so deinen Hintern.

 **TOCHTER** : Das ist modisch, Papa.

 **VATER** : Es ist unangemessen. Geh und zieh etwas anderes an.

 **TOCHTER** : Nein, mir gefällt es.

 **VATER** : Nun, mir nicht.

 **TOCHTER** : Gut für dich, dann trage keins.

 **VATER** : Wie bitte?

 **TOCHTER** : Oh mein Gott, kannst du dich mal beruhigen? Ich gehe ja noch nicht mal irgendwo hin, Ich trage es nur um das zu gucken-

 **VATER** : Ich sehe, das ist es also wo du es her hast.

 **TOCHTER** : Und?

 **VATER** : Nun, möchtest du dich wirklich anziehen wie ein paar-

 **TOCHTER** : Erfolgreiche Frauen?

 **VATER** : Du denkst also es bestärkt dich so draußen herumzulaufen, sichtbar für jeden? Jungen - und Männer, erwachsene Männer – werden dich ansehen und nicht „Girl Power“, oder was auch immer, in dir sehen. Ich kann nicht verstehen warum ihr Mädchen heutzutage denkt, das ihr Haut zeigen müsst, um-

**1992**

_Eine Gemüseabteilung in einem Supermarkt. VATER und TOCHTER laufen nebeneinander._

**VATER** : -für eine Partei zu stimmen, die uns in ein Schlamassel brachte, in dem wir uns immer noch befinden würden, ohne Thatcher und Bürgermeister-

 **TOCHTER** : Und was ist mit dem Schlamassel in das sie uns brachten?

 **VATER** : Welches Schlamassel, wovon sprichst du? Die Wirtschaft war am Boden, sie-

 **TOCHTER** : -machten es noch schlimmer für die Menschen aus Bergbaudörfern oder-

 **VATER** : Oh, fang nicht mit diesem Blödsinn an, es sind die Neunziger, wir könnten wohl kaum immer noch alles mit Kohle betreiben, oder? Außerdem waren sie gefährlich, Leute fielen immer wieder hinein, Menschen starben-

 **TOCHTER** : Aber sie kannten das Risiko. Du kannst nicht sagen, dass es war um sie zu schützen, wenn diejenigen die es betraf dafür kämpften, dass die Minen offen bleiben.

 **VATER** : Was glaubst du wird Kinnock also tun, die Minen wieder öffnen? Das ist jetzt vorbei.

 **TOCHTER** : Es geht nicht um die Minen, sondern-

 **VATER** : Du hast mit den Minen angefangen.

 **TOCHTER** : Weil ich sagen möchte, dass die Tories nicht darin interessiert sind Probleme zu beheben, sie wollen nur die Reichen reicher und Armen armer machen und-

 **VATER** : Blödsinn, und selbst wenn das der Fall wäre, warum interessiert es dich? Wir sind nicht arm, wir sind nicht aus einem Bergbaudorf, wir sind-

 **TOCHTER** : Du sagst also, dass nur weil etwas mich nicht betrifft, ich mich nicht dafür interessieren sollte?

 **VATER** : Ich sage du solltest aufhören so zu tun als wärst du Expertin in Politik und Wirtschaft, weil alle deine Freunde entschieden haben, dass links nun in ist-

 **TOCHTER** : In ist! Es ist keine Mode, es ist kein Trend, wovon redest du?

 **VATER** : Ich rede darüber, dass du-

**1987**

_Ein Wohnzimmer. SOHN sieht eine Fernsehsendung, in der ein Mann darüber spricht, wie es ist mit AIDS zu leben. VATER betritt den Raum._

**VATER** : -würde denken diese Leute haben es endlich gelernt, oder?

 **SOHN** : Was meinst du?

 **VATER** : Nun, diese Sache gibt es nun schon seit Jahren, oder nicht, und es gibt immer noch all diese Tunten und Junkies, die es sich einfangen und sich selbst in Grab schicken – Ich meine, man könnte denken, sie versuchen es mal mit gesundem Menschenverstand, wenn sie sterben wie die Fliegen.

 **SOHN** : Du kannst ihnen nicht die Schuld an ihrem Tod geben; Papa, verdammt nochmal.

 **VATER** : Wieso nicht? Sie wissen was geschieht, sie sind selber schuld, wenn sie keine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen.

 **SOHN** : Sie wissen nicht welche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen sie treffen sollen! Es gibt keine richtigen Informationen, das ist alles nur panikmachender Müll, die Regierung investiert kaum Geld darin ein Heilmittel zu finden-

 **VATER** : Naja, warum sollten sie? Es ist kostspielig, und wenn Leute nicht auf sich selber aufpassen-

 **SOHN** : Du denkst also, dass sie verdienen zu sterben, weil sie Sex haben oder Drogen nehmen, ist es das was du sagst? Du klingst als wärst aus dem Mittelalter-

 **VATER** : Nicht, dass sie verdienen zu sterben, nur dass wenn sie sich dem Risiko bewusst sind und weitermachen wie zuvor, können sie nur sich selbst die Schuld geben. Wenn die Leute ihr Gehirn nicht von zwischen ihren Beinen weg bekommen können, dann-

 **SOHN** : Dann sollten wir ihnen nicht helfen, sollten uns nicht um sie sorgen?

 **VATER** : Sollten nicht die Regierung beschuldigen.

 **SOHN** : Ich beschuldige aber die Regierung. Sie investieren Millionen in neue Schienen und so gut wie nichts in das und sie interessieren sich kein bisschen für uns, sie-

 **VATER** : Uns? Was meinst mit „uns“? Du bist nicht – oh mein Gott, du -

**1986**

_Ein Esszimmer. MUTTER und TOCHTER sitzen einander gegenüber._

**MUTTER** : -isst dein Fleisch nicht?

 **TOCHTER** : Ich habe es dir schon hundertmal gesagt, ich kann es nicht essen. Es ist unethisch.

 **MUTTER** : Du konntest es essen bis The Smiths sagten du solltest nicht.

 **TOCHTER** : Ich wusste da noch nicht wie schlecht es ist. Jetzt weiß ich es.

 **MUTTER** : Das ist nicht gut für dich. Wie wirst du genug Proteine bekommen?

 **TOCHTER** : Ich esse Eier. Und es ist sowieso nicht gut Tiere zu schlachten, aber darüber scheinst du nicht besorgt darüber zu sein

 **MUTTER** : Nun ja, Ich habe es gekauft, ich kann es nicht wiederbeleben, oder? Es wird nur verschwendet sein, wenn du es nicht isst.

 **TOCHTER** : Ich möchte es nicht essen.

 **MUTTER** : Ich sehe den Zweck des Ganzen nicht. Was planst du zu tun, sie treffen und ihnen stolz mitteilen, dass es wie auch immer lang her ist, dass du dein letztes Schinkensandwich hattest?

 **TOCHTER** : Es geht nicht um sie-

 **MUTTER** : Das wäre das erste Mal.

 **TOCHTER** : Es geht um das Wohl der Tiere, darum das richtige zu tun-

 **MUTTER** : Danach was Morrissey sagt. Du würdest von einer Klippe springen, wenn er es dir sagen würde.

 **TOCHTER** : Natürlich würde ich nicht.

 **MUTTER** : Nun – _(zeigt auf den Teller ihrer Tochter)_

 **TOCHTER** : Du kannst Vegetarismus nicht mit Selbstmord vergleichen!

 **MUTTER** : Was wirst du tun, wenn dein nächster Lieblingssänger sagt, dass Burger großartig sind?

 **TOCHTER** : Anderer Meinung sein.

 **MUTTER** : Hmmm, wir werden sehen-

 

**1984**

_Eine Küche. VATER sitzt an einem Tisch und malt ‘SCHLIESS EINE MINE, TÖTE EIN DORF’ auf ein Plakat. TOCHTER betritt den Raum und trägt Kopfhörer, singend und zum Telefon gehend, welches ein Schloss hat._

**TOCHTER** : -you love me, baby, you’d deny it, but you laugh and tell me I should try it, tell me I’m a baby and I don’t understand, but you know that I’d forgive you, just this once, twice-

_TOCHTER erreicht das Telefon, sieht es sich einen Moment an, nimmt dann ihre Kopfhörer heraus._

Warum ist dort ein Schloss an dem Telefon?

 **VATER** : Weil du uns ein kleines Vermögen an Telefonrechnungen kostest und wir uns das nicht leisten können jetzt, wo wir streiken.

 **TOCHTER** : Und deshalb hast du ein Schloss angebracht? Du hättest nicht einfach mit mir reden können?

 **VATER** : Naja, ich weiß wie du bist.

 **TOCHTER** : Wie bin ich denn? Du denkst, dass wenn du mir gesagt hättest, dass ich zu viel koste, ich einfach so weiter gemacht hätte?

 **VATER** : Ich habe bereits mit dir über die Telefonrechnungen gesprochen und du warst immer noch jeden Abend stundenlang am Telefon-

 **TOCHTER** : Das ist nicht das gleiche wie-

 **VATER** : Wie?

 **TOCHTER** : -wie jetzt, es gab dort noch keinen Streik, es war anders. Das betrifft mich auch, weißt du.

 **VATER** : Tut es?

 **TOCHTER** : Natürlich tut es. Ich bin auch ein Teil dieser Gemeinschaft.

 **VATER** : Wenn du nicht gerade am Telefon bist.

 **TOCHTER** : Was glaubst mit wem ich am Telefon rede? Meine Freunde sind auch aus dem Dorf-

 **VATER** : Dann seid ihr alle gleich schlimm, Geld verschwenden, das wir nicht haben. Willst du nicht-

**1981**

_Ein Pub. Prinz Charles und Prinzessin Dianas Hochzeit wird auf einen Overhead Fernseher ausgestrahlt. SOHN benutzt einen Spielautomaten. MUTTER steht neben ihm._

**MUTTER** : -bei uns sitzen?

 **SOHN** : Und zusehen wie ein paar Schnösel den Bund fürs Leben mit Steuergeldern schließen? Nein danke.

 **MUTTER** : Du kannst mit deinem Rücken zum Fernseher sitzen, es macht keinen Unterschied für mich.

 **SOHN** : Dann kann ich genauso gut hier bleiben.

 **MUTTER** : Oma möchte mit dir sprechen.

 **SOHN** : Ich komme in einer Minute.

 **MUTTER** : Du bist schon seit Stunden an diesem Ding.

 **SOHN** : Wohl kaum.

 **MUTTER** : Hör zu, du bist der, der sich immer beschwert für was die Leute ihr Geld verschwenden und hier stehst und verschwendest deines an diesem Ding.

 **SOHN** : Es sind zehn Cent, es ist kaum die verdammte royale Hochzeit. Du gibst mehr für Lippenstift aus.

 **MUTTER** : Also, Oma bat mich zu dir zu kommen und dich zu fragen, ob du bei uns sitzen wirst.

 **SOHN** : Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich in einer Minute da sein werde.

 **MUTER** : Sie gibt viel für dich auf, weißt du.

 **SOHN** : Ich weiß.

 **MUTTER** : Sie hätte gerne die Möglichkeiten gehabt, die du hast, College, Universität. Sie konnte nicht einmal die Schule beenden, sie musste arbeiten, sobald sie alt genug war.

 **SOHN** : Ich weiß das.

 **MUTTER** : Nun dann. Es wird dich nicht umbringen bei uns zu sitzen und für eine halbe Stunde ein wenig zu plaudern, oder? Sie ist hierhergekommen, insbesondere um dich zu sehen.

 **SOHN** : In Ordnung, okay, Ich werde da sein, gib mir fünf-

**1978**

_Ein Flur. VATER ist am Telefon._

**VATER** : Sechsen, und nichts besser als drei. Wir müssen nochmal mit ihm reden, das kann so nicht weiter gehen. Das ist so peinlich. Wenn deine Mutter fragt, wie er in der Schule ist muss ich lügen. Es ist beschämend, äußerst beschämend.

Nun, es ist Faulheit, das ist es. Er verbringt seine ganze Zeit eingeschlossen in seinem Zimmer mit diesem verdammten Plattenspieler – Ich meine, es ist ein Wunder das der Rest von uns irgendwelche Arbeit zustande bekommt, wir können uns selbst kaum denken hören. Wahrscheinlich bekommt er dort diese Einstellung her, weißt du, diese ganze Punkmusik, er denkt er ist revolutionär, weil er nicht zur Schule geht oder seine Hausaufgaben macht. Vielleicht sollten wir ihm dieses verfluchte Ding wegnehmen.

Das ist Unsinn, er ist nicht krank, er ist ein Idiot. Jeder ist mal unglücklich, das ist kein Grund sein ganzes wegzuschmeißen, nach allem was wir für ihn getan haben-

_SOHN tritt ein._

**VATER** : (in das Telefon) Eine Minute, er ist hier.

_VATER senkt das Telefon auf seine Brust und richtet sich an seinen Sohn, das Blatt Papier hochhaltend._

Was hast du dazu zu sagen?

_SOHN zuckt mit den Schultern._

Nein, so wirst du dich nicht mir gegenüber benehmen, junger Mann. Das ist inakzeptabel. Deine Mutter und ich haben nicht jahrelang hart gearbeitet, nur damit du alles wegschmeißen kannst.

_SOHN versucht an VATER vorbeizulaufen._

Lauf nicht weg, wenn ich mit dir rede. Ich werde diesen Plattenspieler konfiszieren.

 **SOHN** : Was? Nein, Vater-

 **VATER** : Du kannst ihn zurück haben, wenn du anfängst dich auf Dinge zu konzentrieren, die wirklich zählen.

_SOHN wendet sich ab, tränenreich._

**VATER** : Deswegen brauchst du nicht anfangen zu weinen, verdammt nochmal. Ich habe kein Mädchen großgezogen. Sei mal ein Mann und gehe-

**1976**

_Eine Wohnstraße. VATER versucht den Bürgersteig entlang zu laufen, ein Plakat tragend, mit der Aufschrift 'GEBT ENGLAND DEN ENGLÄNDERN ZURÜCK '. SOHN ist vor ihm, rückwärts laufend und versucht seinem VATER den Weg zu versperren._

**VATER** : -mir aus dem Weg.

 **SOHN** : Vater, bitte-

 **VATER** : Ich meine es, aus dem Weg.

 **SOHN** : Denke für einen Moment darüber nach, was du tust-

 **VATER** : Diese Nation verteidigen ist was ich tue. Du wirst mir danken, wenn du eine gute Arbeitsstelle hast, die hätte verschwendet werden können für einen von diesen, diesen-

 **SOHN** : Menschen, Vater, sie sind nur Menschen.

 **VATER** : Und die unter ihnen, die uns nicht unsere Arbeitsplätze wegnehmen, leben von Almosen. Genug ist genug, all die Leute, die hierher kommen aus Afrika, Indien, von überall, und denken sie können sich einfach so niederlassen und vom hart verdienten Geld der Steuerzahler leben, Ich werde nicht dafür stehen-

 **SOHN** : Es ist nicht so einfach, Vater-

 **VATER** : Natürlich, ist es das, verdammt, wer bist du, dass du mir sagen kannst das es nicht so einfach ist? Ich zahle seit vierzig Jahren in diesem Land Steuern, glaube nicht, dass du es besser weißt, weil du diesen Blödsinn im Guardian gelesen hast.

 **SOHN** : Besser als die Daily Mail.

 **VATER** : Du bist siebzehn Jahre alt, wage es nicht mich zu belehren, du bist ein verfluchtest Kind.

 **SOHN** : Und du bist ein alter Mann, du steckst so in deinem Denken fest, dass du-

 **VATER** : Genug davon, aus dem Weg.

 **SOHN** : Vater, bitte, hör mir nur zu-

 **VATER** : Ich bin fertig damit dir zuzuhören, geh nach Hause zu deiner Mutter, ich bin-

**1974**

_Ein Wohnzimmer. TOCHTER und VATER sitzen auf einem Sofa vor dem Fernseher. Ausstrahlung geht zu Ende und der Bildschirm wird schwarz._

**TOCHTER** : -es so leid, wann wird es aufhören?

 **VATER** : Wenn die Minenarbeiter ihre Lohnerhöhung bekommen.

 **TOCHTER** : Nun, Ich hoffe sie bekommen sie entweder bald oder geben sehr bald auf.

 **VATER** : Sei nicht so undankbar. Du würdest nicht tun, was sie tun, oder?

 **TOCHTER** : Sicher nicht.

 **VATER** : Dann versuch ihre Situation zu verstehen. Es ist wohl kaum gerecht, dass sie ihr Leben riskieren sollen für den Rest von uns und dafür kaum genug bezahlt bekommen, um davon zu leben, oder?

 **TOCHTER** : Es ist wohl kaum gerecht, dass sie entscheiden, dass wir nach zehn Uhr dreißig kein Fernsehen mehr haben, nur weil sie Sommerferien wollen.

 **VATER** : Hörst du dich eigentlich reden, kannst du nicht hören wie egoistisch du klingst? Sicher ist es nicht so schwer, es ohne den Fernseher am Abend auszuhalten – wenn du sowieso schlafen solltest, wenn es passiert. Es ist ein größeres Problem die Hälfte der Woche ohne Elektrizität arbeiten zu müssen.

 **TOCHTER** : Du hast es also auch satt.

 **VATER** : Überhaupt nicht, ich sympathisiere komplett mit ihnen, aber du musst realisieren, dass ein paar Stunden ohne Fernsehen nicht das drängendste Problem in 1974 sind!

 **TOCHTER** : Das habe ich nie gesagt, nur dass ich es leid bin. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du so böse auf mich bist, viele andere Leute denken genauso.

 **VATER** : Ja, viele andere Leute in deinem Alter. Wirklich, ihr jungen Leute seid viel zu abhängig von eurer Elektronik. Ich bin kaum mit einem Fernseher aufgewachsen, deine Großeltern sind ohne was auch immer aufgewachsen und wir haben es alle sehr gut geschafft. Wir waren außerdem ein gutes Stück gesünder, kann ich mir vorstellen, wir mussten rausgehen, anstatt die ganze Zeit herumzusitzen.

 **TOCHTER** : Du sitzt auch nur rum.

 **VATER** : Ich bin fünfundfünfzig, nicht achtzehn, Ich bin alt genug, um-

**1970**

_Ein Wohnzimmer. MUTTER sieht eine Nachrichtensendung über die „Kinder im Wald“-Morde. SOHN liest ein Magazin und raucht._

**MUTTER** : -sich selbst zu verteidigen. Es ist schrecklich, oder?

 **SOHN** : Hmmm?

 **MUTTER** : Diese Kinder, zwölf und elf Jahre alt, entführt und ermordet und zurückgelassen um zu verrotten. Wie kann jemand nur so etwas tun?

 **SOHN** : Ich weiß es nicht, Mutter.

 **MUTTER** : Es bricht mir das Herz zu wissen, dass es dort draußen solche Leute gibt.

 **SOHN** : Nun, kein Grund deswegen zu weinen. Das wird nichts lösen.

 **MUTTER** : Stört es dich nicht?

 **SOHN** : Es ist traurig, natürlich, aber ich denke ich werde trotzdem leben.

 **MUTTER** : Und was ist mit diesen Kinder? Sie haben nicht den Luxus trotzdem zu leben.

 **SOHN** : Das ist wohl kaum meine Schuld, oder?

 **MUTTER** : Natürlich nicht, aber du könntest ein wenig Mitgefühl zeigen.

 **SOHN** : Das ist alles an Mitleid, das ich für Leute habe, die ich nie getroffen habe.

 **MUTTER** : Das ist eine schreckliche Einstellung. Es sind diese Filme, weißt du.

 **SOHN** : Welche Filme, wovon sprichst du?

 **MUTTER** : Diese Hammer-Filme, die du so sehr magst. Du hast so viele dieser Gewaltbilder absorbiert, dass du jetzt von tatsächlicher Gewalt völlig unbeeindruckt bist. Weißt du, ich denke, dass wer auch immer diese Kinder ermordet hat, genauso begeistert von diesen Filmen ist, wie du es bist.

 **SOHN** : Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Filme machen Menschen nicht zu Mördern. Entweder bist du ein Psychopath oder nicht, Filme spielen da keine Rolle.

 **MUTTER** : Du sagst du, ich war aber nie in der Lage, mich nicht um andere zu sorgen und ich habe nie solche schrecklichen Filme gesehen, als ich in deinem Alter war. Hast du-

**1969**

_Ein Wohnzimmer. VATER sitzt auf dem Sofa und sieht Nachrichten über die Stonewall-Unruhen SOHN sitzt an einem Tisch, einen Brief schreibend. Neben ihn ein Faxgerät und ein Stapel empfangener Faxe._

**VATER** : -das gesehen?

 **SOHN** : Was ist das?

 **VATER** : Ein Haufen Schwuchteln in New York verursacht Chaos.

 **SOHN** : Oh.

 **VATER** : Ich meine, wirklich, das reicht. Ich sagte, '67, falls du dich erinnerst, dass nichts Gutes dabei raus kommen würde, wenn man sie ohne rechtliche Folgen frei lässt und hier ist der Beweis. Sieh dir das an, schau dir den Polizisten an, all das Blut.

 **SOHN** : New York ist in Amerika, Vater.

 **VATER** : Ich weiß das, ich bin kein Idiot, aber bald werden sie hier genauso schlimm sein, darauf kannst du wetten.

_SOHN antwortet nicht. Er beendet seinen Brief und führt es in sein Faxgerät._

**VATER** : Wem faxt du?

 **SOHN** : Frank.

 **VATER** : Über was?

 **SOHN** : Nichts, das dich interessieren würde.

 **VATER** : Es könnte. (er steht auf und läuft zum Tisch, hebt den Stapel empfangener Faxe auf und sieht sie durch) Was ist das? Latein? ‘Bist du frei um das Rohr zu benutzen oder ist dein alter Omi angrenzend?’ ‘Immer noch keine Ahnung, dass du so bist?’ So was? ‘Im Spund am Donnerstag?’ ‘Ich habe genug Geld, um uns mindestens einen Monat zu halten.’ Was ist das?

 **SOHN** : Nichts, nur Umgangssprache, Vater, nichts.

 **VATER** : Ich kann kein Wort davon verstehen, es ist totaler-

**1967**

_Ein Wohnzimmer. TOCHTER schreibt an einem Tisch. Ein Plattenspieler ist spielt Rubber Soul von den Beatles. VATER raucht und sieht, in einem Schaukelstuhl sitzend, über seine Zeitung hinweg._

**VATER** : -Müll.

 **TOCHTER** : Es ist kein Müll!

 **VATER** : Nun, ich habe es satt. Wir haben die ganze Woche nichts anderes als die verdammten Beatles gehört. Du hast deinen eigenen Plattenspieler, Wenn du wirklich jede Minute des Tages ihre Musik hören musst, kannst du das in deinem Zimmer tun.

 **TOCHTER** : Ich muss den Tisch benutzen. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern.

 **VATER** : Ich dachte du wärst fertig mit deiner Zeitung, was machst du jetzt?

 **TOCHTER** : Bea schreiben.

 **VATER** : Wer, deiner Freunde ist Bea? Das rothaarige Mädchen?

 **TOCHTER** : Du hast sie noch nicht getroffen, sie ist von den Philippinen.

 **VATER** : Hast du sie getroffen?

 **TOCHTER** : Nicht wirklich. Sie hat letztes Jahr dem Magazin geschrieben, über das was im Juli passiert ist und seit dem haben wir hin und zurück geschrieben.

 **VATER** : Das muss schrecklich teuer sein.

 **TOCHTER** : Ich habe Geld durch das Magazin. Es ist nicht zu viel.

 **VATER** : Und ihr redet über die Beatles, oder? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass da mittlerweile viel zu sagen übrig ist.

 **TOCHTER** : Wir reden über andere Dinge. Es ist nicht anders als meine Freundschaft zu Lucy und Jane und den anderen.

 **VATER** : Muss es aber..

 **TOCHTER** : Warum?

 **VATER** : Du hast das Mädchen noch nie getroffen, da-

**1966**

_Ein Flur. Ein Radio sendet Neuigkeiten über den Ian Brady und Myra Hindley Prozess. MUTTER legt ihrer TOCHTER die Hände auch die Schulter._

**MUTTER** : -bist du, dem Himmel sei Dank.

 **TOCHTER** : Geht es dir gut?

 **MUTTER** : Ich war so besorgt um dich. Ich habe Radio gehört, sie berichten über diese schrecklichen Kindermörder, und ich habe an dich gedacht, dort draußen, auf den gleichen Straßen, allein umher-

MUTTER fängt an zu weinen. TOCHTER legt einen Arm um sie und führt sie zu dem Sofa und setzt sich neben sie.

 **TOCHTER** : Komm, reg dich jetzt nicht auf. Ich bin ziemlich in Ordnung, siehst du? Kein Schaden angerichtet.

 **MUTTER** : Ich hab dich gebeten anzurufen, ich habe darauf gewartet, dass du anrufst-

 **TOCHTER** : Ich weiß, ich habe es versucht, aber ich konnte keine Telefonzelle finden, und-

 **MUTTER** : Den ganzen Weg von Woodley bis Hyde und du bist an keiner Telefonzelle vorbei gekommen?

 **TOCHTER** : Ich war gerade dabei zu sagen, dass ich an einer Telefonzelle vorbeikam, aber dann hatte ich kein Geld, also-

 **MUTTER** : Kein Geld? Habe ich dir nicht zwei Pfund gegeben bevor du gegangen bist?

 **TOCHTER** : Ja, es tut mir leid, Ich habe es ausgegeben.

 **MUTTER** : Für was? Alkohol?

 **TOCHTER** : Nur ein Apfelwein, oder zwei-

 **MUTTER** : Dummes Mädchen! Du nimmst keine Rücksicht auf Geld, deine Sicherheit, mich, auf nichts außer Partys, es ist eine völlig unverantwortliche Weise zu leben. Wenn deine Großmutter wüsste, wie du dich benimmst, würde sie einen Herzinfarkt bekommen.

 **TOCHTER** : _(aufstehend)_ Oh, hör auf. Guter Gott, Es sind nicht mehr die Dreißiger.

 **MUTTER** : Ganz recht, wenn es so wäre, könntest du sehr viel sicherer durch Manchester laufen. Als ich in deinem Alter war, gab es keine dieser-

**1965**

_Ein Wohnzimmer. TOCHTER versucht es durch die Tür zu verlassen. VATER blockiert ihr den Weg._

**VATER** : -schrecklich kurzen Kleider, was werden die Nachbarn sagen, wenn sie dich darin herumtänzeln sehen?

 **TOCHTER** : Sie können sagen, was sie wollen, es macht für mich keinen Unterschied.

 **VATER** : Nun, es macht einen Unterschied für mich.

 **TOCHTER** : Warum? Schämst du dich für mich?

 **VATER** : In der Tat, ja, das tue ich.

 **TOCHTER** : Nun, das ist dein Problem, nicht meins. Ich bin vollkommen glücklich.

 **VATER** : Du warst so ein gutes Mädchen, erst seit du angefangen hast sich mit diesen älteren Mädchen zu treffen benimmst du dich wie eine, eine-

 **TOCHTER** : Eine was? Eine was? Es sind die sechziger, wir leben nicht mehr im viktorianischen Zeitalter, es ist nicht skandalös Knöchel zu zeigen.

_TOCHTER nimmt eine Zigarette aus ihrer Tasche und zündet sie an. ___

**VATER** : Wo hast du das her?

 **TOCHTER** : Aus einem Laden, wie die meisten Leute.

 **VATER** : Nicht in deinem Alter.

 **TOCHTER** : Woher weißt du was die meisten Leute in meinem Alter machen? Du verbringst deinen ganzen Tag auf der Arbeit, du-

 **VATER** : Nun, zumindest bin ich produktiv und anständig.

 **TOCHTER** : Es interessiert mich kein bisschen „anständig“ zu sein.

 **VATER** : Das sehe ich.

 **TOCHTER** : Gut, dann ist das ja geklärt, kannst du jetzt aus meinem Weg gehen?

_VATER starrt, Arme gefaltet. TOCHTER seufzt, drängt an ihm vorbei und geht durch die Tür._

 

**1965 – 2015**

_DER DIALOG IN DIESER SZENE IST AD LIBITUM._

_Auftritt 1965 TOCHTER durch die Tür von einer Seite der Bühne zur anderen, während die Bühne sich dreht. Sie läuft über die Bühne, rauchend._

_Auftritt 1966 MUTTER, einen Artikel über die „Moor-Morde“ lesend._

_Auftritt 1967 TOCHTER, einen ihrer Briefe lesend. Strawberry Fields Forever beginnt zu spielen._

_Auftritt 1969 SOHN, nervös an einer Wand wartend. Nach einigen Momenten nähert sich ein weiterer JUNGER MANN. Sie umarmen sich. Der JUNGE MANN nimmt eine Tasche von seinem Rücken und sie setzen sich, sie durch sehend._

_Auftritt 1970 SOHN, ein Horror Magazin lesend._

_Auftritt 1974 TOCHTER. Sie legt sich auf den Boden, gelangweilt, einen Ball gegen die Wand prellend._

_Auftritt 1976 VATER und SOHN, immer noch diskutierend, während sie über die Bühne laufen._

_Auftritt 1978 SOHN. Er sitzt auf der Ecke der Bühne, Kopf gesenkt, weinend._

_Auftritt 1981 SOHN. Er nähert sich 1974 TOCHTER und setzt sich neben sie. Sie beginnen zu reden, während sie weiter den Ball gegen die Wand prellt._

_Auftritt 1984 TOCHTER. Sie geht zu einer Telefonzelle am Rand der Bühne und geht hinein, um einen Anruf zu tätigen._

_Auftritt 1986 TOCHTER, Kopf nach unten, Kopfhörer auf. „Strawberry Fields Forever” klingt aus, während “There Is A Light That Never Goes Out” beginnt. Sie läuft in 1967 TOCHTER, die ihren Brief fallen lässt. 1986 TOCHTER hebt ihn auf und gibt ihn zurück, dann legt sie ihre Kopförer um ihren Hals und die beiden fangen an zu reden._

_Auftritt 1987 SOHN AIDS-Informationsbroschüren tragend . Er stolpert über die Tasche des JUNGEN MANNES. JUNGER MANN und 1969 SOHN heben die Broschüren auf, sehen sie sich an und fragen 1987 SOHN nach ihnen. 1987 SOHN setzt sich hin, um mit ihnen zu reden._

_Auftritt 1992 TOCHTER und VATER, immer noch diskutierend. 1976 SOHN und VATHER hören ihre Konversation, als sie vorbeigehen und beginnen mit ihnen zu sprechen und die vier diskutieren gemeinsam._

_Auftritt 1997 TOCHTER. Sie geht an 1965 TOCHTER vorbei, die sie für ihr Kleid beglückwünscht. Die zwei beginnen zu reden._

_Auftritt 1999 TOCHTER, die sich gegen eine Wand lehnt, schmollend, bis sie 1978 SOHN bemerkt. Sie legt eine Hand auf seine Schulter, dann setzt sie sich neben ihn. Die beiden beginnen zu reden._

_Auftritt 2002 MUTTER. 1966 MUTTER läuft in die und entschuldigt sich, dann zeigt sie ihren Artikel über Brady und Hindley. Die beiden fangen an zu reden._

_Auftritt 2005 SOHN. Er nähert sich 1970 SOHN und bittet ihn in sein Magazin zu sehen. 1970 SOHN zeigt es ihm. Die beiden beginnen zu reden._

_Auftritt 2011 TOCHTER. There Is A Light That Never Goes Out klingt aus, während What Makes You Beautiful beginnt. Sie nähert sich 1986 TOCHTER und fragt ob sie ihre Musik hören kann. 1986 TOCHTER gibt ihre Kopfhörer zu 2011 TOCHTER und 2011 TOCHTER gibt 1986 TOCHTER und 1966 TOCHTER jeweils einen Kopfhörer. 1984 TOCHTER kommt aus der Telefonzelle und nähert sich der Gruppe, fragend ob jemand Geld für einen Anruf hat. 2011 TOCHTER legt die Kopfhörer um ihren Hals und holt ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche und gibt es zu 1984 TOCHTER, die ihr dankt und es benutzt, um einen Anruf zu machen._

_Auftritt 2013 TOCHTER. Sie nähert sich 1965 TOCHTER und fragt nach einer Zigarette, dann schließt sie sich ihr und 1997 TOCHTER im Gespräch an._

_AUFTRITT 2015 SOHN und VATER, immer noch diskutierend. VATER sieht 1976 VATERS Schild und zeigt auf es, dann geht er zu ihm. Er, 1976 VATER und 1992 VATER diskutieren mit 2015 SOHN, 1992 TOCHTER und 1976 SOHN._

_Soziale Medien werden auf eine schwarze Wand projiziert. Das beginnt mit heutigen Medien – Tweets über One Direction, UKIP etc. Nach und nach, Nachrichten über Geschehnisse und Kultur aus anderen Jahrzehnten beginnt aufzutauchen - #DieQueenIstTot und #SgtPeppersEinsameHerzenClubBand kommen, gemeinsam mit #GirlPower, #KohleKeineAlmosen, #NationaleFront76, #LiebeFriedenHarmonie etc. Das geht weiter, während die Charaktere nach und nach in ihren neu geformten Gruppen die Bühne verlassen bis das Lied ausklingt. Nachdem die Bühne leer ist, werden die sozialen Medien ausgeblendet, die Wand bleibt schwarz, bis auf:_

**_#JugendVonHeute_ **


End file.
